Befriending the Blood Traitor
by Magicalme42
Summary: When pompous pureblood Slytherin Stephanie Heren gains a soft spot for the wag Fred Weasley , she will do a lot including breaking school – even the MOM- rules to gain time with him. But what would happen if Draco and her dismissive friends find out about their unworthy relationship?
1. A start to something new

"I have to work with a stupid Gryffindor," I complained to my best friend Draco Malfoy as I walked with my shoulders sagged into the Slytherin common room. I sighed and sat down on a green armchair.

Draco sniggered. "hope its not with a mudblood or a worthless blood traitor." I shot him a look as I slumped further down my velvet armchair but I jumped right up when Draco joked: "imagine if you had a _weasley_"

"Huh? how did you know?" I asked, shocked. I walked towards Draco, eyeing him suspiciously.

Draco looked as shocked and as perplexed as i. "I don't?" he wondered. "oh wait, your not saying you are actually with a Weasley?" Draco's confused expression faded and a satisfied, amused look took over when I kept silent. Draco laughed.

"Shut up, will you! Its with that joker Fred…" I said dismissively.

"Poor you, stephanie… what did you do to deserve this? The ultimate blood traitor family… poor, pathetic and not to mention… a weasley."

I threw him a dirty look and forcefully threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the chest as I walked to the stairs which lead to the girls dorms. I gave a final glance at Draco who mouthed "_Weasley?" _and chuckled.

Fred ducked as he walked into the Gryffindors common room, which was filled with scarlet and gold colours. By a few inches, Fred missed a firecracker which flew past him. Fred eyed a 6th year who was sitting on a armchair close to the fireplace with a smug grin on his face.

"Stop It you." Fred said, but couldn't help give away a grin. "you'll have Filch In here in seconds, kicking us out! And I don't want that… not know I've got my new potions partner." Fred winked.

George threw away a remaining fire cracker and had a startled look on his face. "potions partner?"

Fred threw himself down on a chair beside his identical twin brother. "yep… You remember that sexy Slytherin? Heren?"

"how could I not! Not after that nasty bat bogey hex she cast after we threw our water balloons on her."

"That's the one. And I have her _all _to myself." Fred winked yet again.

"be careful, Freddie. Here comes trouble, if you ask me." George said unsurely, scanning the common room which was considerably empty after Georges recent dungbomb explosion.

"Nah, its gonna be good. We have to get together after class tomorrow… tell you the truth George, I'm looking forward to it."

George gave Fred a perplexed yet suspicious look. "You don't want to be falling for _her, _Freddie."

Fred chuckled. "Its going to be _fine!_ She's not my type, anyway…." Fred said quietly.

"Whatever, lets get to bed, Filch will go nuts if he sees us in the common room with a dungbomb gone off!"

The next day was brilliant. It was not as worse as yesterday when I got partnered up with the Weasley.

I arrived in the potions class, reluctantly. I walked down towards the back bench where Fred was already waiting for me, with his cauldron set up and ingredients out on the counter. I looked up at Fred, who was beaming, which scared me.

"Stop it, Weasley, theres no reason to be smiling, not with a family of yours."

Fred looked taken aback and tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "Lovely to see you too, partner."

We took our seats as Snape made his way to his desk. "Carry on with your task, I'm sure you know what you're doing by now, unless your Longbottom." he said. "then you wouldn't have a clue…"

I squirmed in my seat to have a look at the pathetic kid, and managed to do so. Neville became pink and Hermione, the mudblood, pat him on the arm and whispered something I couldn't make out.

I turned to Fred to ask him what he wanted to do now, when I caught him staring at me. I wrinkled my nose in digust. "What are you looking at? Weasley?"

Fred's eyes widened. "oh, erm, nothing. " he responded awkwardly and turned to the valerian roots in front of him. I picked up my razor sharp knife and began to chop the Asphodel which cut easily.

"Woah, be careful or you'll chop your own finger off!" Fred joked as he watched me cut the flower. "Seriously though, your cutting it way too dangerously, you should lessen that force of yours."

Fred was right, whilst I was thinking about how much I disliked being with him as a potions partner I was unknowingly grinding the Asphodel, as I slammed my knife on it.

"er, right. Whatever…" I said, but didn't want him to have the pleasure of being correct. "how would you know anyway? You're just a dumb Weasley… besides, I'm sure it would have worked just as better if it was grinded…" I said, doubting it would have been, but the frown that lurked upon Freds face made me smirk and get on with my task.

Lucky we had extra Ashopodel in which Fred insisted he cut instead and when I argued I could do it ten billion times better than he could he mocked me grinding the flower and laughed. "_i _will follow the instructions, do it how its supposed to be done."

"yeah like you've ever followed one rule or _instruction _in your life!" I sniggered.

With that, Fred began cutting the wormwood whilst I attempted to chop the Sopophorous bean which was proving really difficult.

"here, let me help cut it!" Fred took it from my board.

I laughed. "you think you can do it? with that blunt knife if my sharp knife can't?" I tried to retain a laugh, stroking my knifes large blade. "whats with that knife anyway? has it _ever _been sharpened? Whats the bet it's a hand me down…" I muttered.

Fred bit his lip and continued with his wormwood which was almost completed and chopped whilst I had a spark in my mind which told me to try crushing the bean.

A pleased yet shocked smile fell on my face when the bean's juice was releasing ever so easily. "amazing!" I murmurmed.

"woah, you managed to do it!" Fred exclaimed. "look, every one else is struggling with it, you did it!" Fred said admiringly.

I smiled. "I knew I could do it." I responded and Fred looked irritated.

Whilst we were adding all the ingredients to the potion, we heard a booming voice over at the front of the class: "well done, Draco, looks excellent." Snape nodded to Draco. "10 house points to Slytherin." He said, his lips curving as he looked towards Harry who muttered "that's stupid! Hermiones is way better and she never gets rewarded!"

"Why thankyou sir, I learn from the best." Draco replied, smirking.

"The slimy sucking up git." Fred muttered and I couldn't help but laugh. Fred looked up to me in surprise but when he saw me looking at him appreciately he turned red and scratched his ginger hair.

I stirred our potion as needed – stirring the potion counter clockwise 7 times which turned the lilac coloured potion as clear as water.

"I did it!" I beamed. "I actually managed to do it!" I said, with happiness and excitement filling in my veins. As I scanned the room, an explosion went off from Finnigan and people with dirt and grime covering their face groaned as their potion became a sickly green shade.

"I knew you could always do it." Fred said smiling and I wasn't sure whether he was inmitating me or whether he really meant it.

"Merlins beard, I did it! I erm… mean _we _did it…" I said feeling awkward.

Fred chuckled. "I didn't do anything, trust me, It was all you…"

I felt so happy and so proud I just wanted to hug the nearest person to me, but unfortunately that was Weasley.

I met up with Fred Weasley after classes near the black lake to do some questions about Draught of the living death and how we managed to complete it and what we noticed whilst concocting the potion.

"Okay…" Fred said, scanning the parchment in his hand and was tapping the end of his quill on his closed lips. "Was anything disappointing – something that didn't go as you wished? If yes, state what it was and why."

"Yep –I got Weasley for a partner. " I said and Fred rolled his eyes, but gave me a tiny smile. "And he was totally hopeless."

"Hey!" Fred chuckled. "You said _we _before! What made you change your mind?"

I grinned. "Nothing, nothing… God, I thought you of all people would understand a _joke…"_

Fred beamed. "You? Joking? Never thought I'd live to see the day!"

"Ha ha, totally funny." I said, giving Fred a look and when he mouth _"what?!"_ I raised my eyebrows and turned away so quickly he couldn't see another smile appear on my face.

"so, erm, should I write that?" he asked, placing his quill on the parchment and looking at me, ready to write.

I nudged him. "You idiot!" I took the parchment and quill from him. I began to write about how most things went to plan, how we successfully managed to complete the advanced potion. I also mentioned about the sopophorous bean which was difficult to cut, however we – yes I put we- managed to crush the bean which was just as sufficient.

Fred looked over the work and told me it was excellent at which I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Last question." Fred announced and I was baffled.

"Last question? I thought there was only 8, and that was the last question?" I asked.

"Nope. There is one more here!" Fred squinted and pushed the parchment to his face. I rolled my eyes. "Let me read it!" He said and lowered the parchment.

"what?" I asked, peeking over to the parchment but he pulled it away.

"the way I see it, its more like a situation and then you have to give your answer!" he looked to me. "Say there was this one boy who was in your potions class." Fred began and I was ever so confused of what this question was, and if it was actually a question we were obligated to do.

"Fred, if this isn't a real question, don't waste my time." I stood up, grabbing my books when Fred took my arm.

"Get off me!" I said and shook my hand. "you blood –"" I began but Fred interrupted.

"Look, heres the question! On a scale of 1 to 10 how much fun did you have with me? 1 being History of Magic class and 10 being, well, Fred." He chuckled and looked up at me, waiting for my answer.

I sighed. "Really want to know Weasley?"

Fred nodded.

"well, that's a bit too bad, isn't it?" I smirked. "Bye, Weasley." Despite Fred getting up and calling after me, I headed to the Slytherin Dungeons where I sat near the fireplace and wondered about many things.


	2. Trouble making time

I wasn't looking forward to Herbology. I was unwilling to walk up to the greenhouses outside the castles with Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"So, how did your potion end up, Draco?" I asked as we followed the stone path to the greenhouses were we could see numerous Ravenclaws already near the entrance, the great wooden door, eager to be let in.

"Alright. It took a bad turn as Pansy put some wormwood in." He sighed and Pansy turned red.

"What do you mean?" I asked eagerly. Draco was splendid at Potions, it was his best subject and hearing him stuff the potion up when I – we- did it perfectly was music to my ears, as much as I liked Draco.

"Well, when I was asking Professor Snape something, Pansy put wormwood in the cauldron. I didn't realise and when I came back, I put some in as well…"

I tried retaining a snigger. "oh, what a shame…"

Now, we had almost made it to the greenhouse gates where Professor sprout was magically unlocking the bolted door. She was carrying spikey plants which were making strange noises. If we had to work with them, I couldn't wait for this class to be over.

Draco and I were walking back from Herbology, with numerous scratches on our hands and spikes embedded on our robes from the terrible plants we had to encounter and look after last lesson. Draco had only just stopped complaining about how his robes were 'completely destroyed' when I passed Fred, who noticed me and was grinning.

I felt butterflies roam around my stomach and I blushed. I smiled back, watching Fred and laughing as he toppled over a small Ravenclaw who he bumped into when he was looking and smiling at me.

Draco laughed and then looked at my face. "Your red?" he asked and I covered my cheeks which were warm and I shrugged.

We were continuing our route to the dungeons but Draco suddenly remembered he forgot his quill in the herbology lab so he ran off to get it back.

I wondered the corridors which lead me to my destination, when I nearly bumped into a girl wearing red robes. Normally I would have sworn, cursed and threatened a hex at such a Gryffindor but when I saw the lion crest sewn upon her pitch black robes I thought of Fred and was a bit more cautious.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl turned to me. She had dark brown hair that was in a ponytail which fell half way down to her back and I could imagine it being even longer when it was let out. She looked through her red rimmed glasses at me with a smile. "Your that girl whose working with Fred on his potions assessment!" she exclaimed and I frowned.

"How could you know? You're not even in our class!" I asked, with a tone of suspiciousness lingering In my voice.

Her grin expanded. "Fred couldn't have helped mentioning it a few times… roaming around telling anyone who would listen."

At that thought I sighed and imagined Fred actually dancing around the Gryffindor common room beaming as he told everyone who walked through the doors that he had landed a Slytherin as a potion partner.

"Okay, that's nice." I said, hardly interested in our conversation anymore and continued to walk off but I found myself, after taking a few steps this Gryffindor had decided following me. I gritted my teeth and thought I wouldn't yell at her, I tried to retain myself when a few moments past and I could still see her in the corner of my eye. I swung back on my heel so fast she was startled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled and she looked taken aback.

"Sorry…" she bit her lip. "But I couldn't help but resist… your best friends with that Malfoy, aren't you?" she asked, her cheeks turning rosy.

I eyed her. "Yes, of course… why does it concern you?"

The girls eyes widened. "Oh, well…" she said and she relaxed a bit. I saw her hand out and I wondered whether I shook take it. I decided not to. "I'm Connie Vane, half blood."

My nose stuck in the air and I tried to retain a giggle. " a _halfblood?_ You think I'll shake _your _dirty breed hand!" I sniggered.

Her light up, positive face faltered and looked unusual as if frowning and looking sad was rare for her. She twisted her lips. "The way Fred was going around grinning made it seem like you were different… but I suppose Fred hasn't realised your true qualities." She said and began to walk away when I grabbed her arm.

"Fine!" I said, with a scowl. "I'm Heren, Stepahnie Heren. And if you haven't guessed it – I'm a pureblood!" I beamed and flicked my hair from my shoulder. I was about to say something about being 'the worthy kind' but I restrained myself because I knew she would walk off again, which made me wonder – was what she said true or was she deceiving me to talk to me. Did Fred really sing and dance at my name and the thought of me? I didn't want to think about it because when I thought of Fred my heart lept with Joy, and then my head told me I was a fool for even considering a fiflthy blood traitor.

"So what's with this about Malfoy?" I asked beginning to walk with her. "What do you want?"

She stopped walking and frowned at me. "I don't know." She said. "But don't you think he's amazing?"

I laughed. "Malfoy? Amazing? Ha! Yeah, yeah, next question?" I sniggered.

She looked baffled. "Why are you being so negative? I thought you were best friends?"

"We are." I told her picking up the pace. "Doesn't mean I automatically think he's 'amazing'."

"Oh" she agreed but still looked lost. "But don't-"

"Where is this conversation going, anyway?" I asked looking around the hall which was now covered in halloween decorations in prepare for Fridays feast.

Connie blushed. "You know…" she smiled nervously. "Well, I haven't really associated with Draco, one on one, but what do you feel when you see Fred?"

"Fred?" I knitted my eyebrows together. "What do you want with Fred?"

"Don't you like him?" she whispered.

"Of course not! Me with someone like him? Your being preposterous." I told her as we continued to walk wherever our legs took us, it seemed that now she was leading the way and was leading me to a collection of stair cases and now down a unfamiliar hall "that would never happen."

"But why not?" she asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Because!" I shouted. "Because someone like me with _never _go out with a traitor like a Weasley!" I shouted releasing my thoughts and finding myself feel free and more calmer, but that somewhat peaceful feeling didn't last, however I felt much more terrible and trapped when I saw a crowd of students in red robes look at me. I turned around to see a tall figure in arms reach of me. He looked stunned, hurt. I gulped and stared at him in shock. I was too speechless to say anything.

Fred looked to the floor. "I was just coming to say hello." He said softly. My heart started to pound more fiercely. I cursed. "Fred." I said shocked. "I didn't mean- "

"- For me to hear that?" He looked indignant yet hurt. I slowly nodded. "I don't understand- I _can't _understand you" He said.

I chewed on my lip, feeling a little bit guilty. I heard footsteps, which filled the silent tension in the air. Fred was frowning when he walked away and was out of my sight he was replaced by Potter and his friends.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked and all three of them, alongside new Gryffindor arrivees and the ones who had stopped minding their own business to hear a Slytherin bicker with a fellow Gryffindor seemed to be listening intently.

"Yeah, it's the _Gryffindor _common room. Got lost did you? Too thick to remember where the dungeons are?" Ron laughed. "let us give you a hint… there downstairs, and away from us." He retorted and I heard some chuckles.

I felt myself turn red. "I know where I'm going, _Weasley.´_I just so happened to be in the area. I thought I'd pop by and laugh at the fools, blood traitors and _mudbloods _that make such a loser house." I eyed Hermione. I was beyond furious and I was ready for any sort of argument or fight coming my way.

I felt rage fly through my veins as I turned back to Connie who was standing there so innocently like she hadn't just cost me a sort of friendship with Fred. Whilst I was so mad that she had led me here, I felt foolish for not realising that of course Fred or someone who he knew would be here to hear my yells and protests about whether or not I liked Fred.

I yelled in my rage and threw Connie a dirty look. "Malfoy's not interested in dirty halfbloods." And quickly walked away from the scene I wished never happened.


End file.
